


April Fools

by suzzy0662



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 07:59:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzzy0662/pseuds/suzzy0662





	April Fools

女性的屍體算是完整的，跟他們這段時間處理的相比，大部分男性的屍體從頭到軀幹都受到毫無章法的砍剁以至於面目模糊、難以辨識特徵，這部分交給鑑識團隊跟法醫去煩惱吧，金有謙嘆了一口氣，他是菜鳥中的菜鳥，又年輕力壯，最近這類案子多，連續幾個這樣的現場、老鳥們直接叫他去接回來。

 

嫩就是活該啊、金有謙吸了一口菸，裝作已經很熟練的樣子吞吐著，他那樣子任誰都看得出來才抽沒多久，夾菸的方式跟抖落煙灰的手勢都不一般地造作。

 

鑑識人員跟一班殯葬專業人員稍微做了些基本拍照跟資料收集之後，就把女屍裝進屍袋，頸子上的刀傷應該是致命傷，雖然已經有些屍斑出現，但多少還看得出來生前長得滿端正的。

 

了解了一下情況，越覺得手段兇殘，女人是躲在兩個小孩腿下的櫃子裡，讓小孩幫自己當掩護，真恐怖、難怪俗話說最毒婦人心，小孩除了嚇壞了之外身體上是沒什麼事，女人應該是被拖出來的，地上有手腳的皮屑，手腳上有帶著地板亮漆的傷痕，拖出來之後應該是直接割了脖子，肌肉血管氣管乾乾淨淨地斷。

 

現在連女人也殺，看來林在範和他的人，比傳聞中更狠。

金有謙狠狠地用腳踩熄了菸頭。

 

\--

 

王嘉爾軟軟地呻吟著，身後操著他的人又是粗暴又是溫柔，身下捅著他的動作非常粗暴，彈軟的臀肉間進出的陰莖深紅到有點泛紫的程度，林在範的手硬生生壓在他的胯骨上，他的下半身都被緊緊固定著動彈不得，只能承受著來自後方的撞擊，林在範的東西簡直不像是人類的肉體、硬直熱燙之外，幹了半小時也毫無疲軟的樣子，他邊操著王嘉爾但聲音卻極其溫柔地喊他Jackson，問他舒不舒服，要不要換他喜歡的側身位。

 

當然是像要死了一樣地舒服。

 

這種話他說不出口，王嘉爾知道這人陰晴不定、他看過其他人說了幾句諂媚的話之後被打斷手指、割開鼻子。

 

林在範看著他的男孩，嘴唇濕潤著，一張一合地喘，幹得深了他就會哼哼嗯嗯地要往前縮著身體，企圖讓林在範的陰莖沒辦法戳到裡面的那塊軟肉，一手固定住他的腰還不夠，林在範鬆開左手往前揉捏住王嘉爾泛紅溼黏的陰莖，一邊吻他的後頸一邊玩弄著陰莖前端的小孔。

 

「哥……已經不行了……要到了，太深了、好硬、要死了呀、哥……」

 

林在範舔他的耳朵，更大力地把男孩彈性結實的身體壓向自己，下面更是加快了速度去摩擦整個內部，之前擠進去的潤滑液已經被他操出了肛口，混著王嘉爾前面流出來的前液跟精液，一片溼答答地沾裹在兩人肉體相連的部分。

 

右手施了點力氣把整個人環緊，左手仍然粗暴地玩弄著王嘉爾的陰莖，林在範接近高潮的時候會咬人，肩膀的痛覺帶著一些唾液的濕黏，林在範開始咬他了，應該很快就會射了，王嘉爾想，右手無助地撫上林在範的頭髮，伸出了舌頭索吻。

 

林在範在最後關頭的時候，放開了右手往上搓弄著王嘉爾已經挺起的粉色乳頭，用力到令人疼痛的地步，因為這樣的疼痛他忍不住帶著哭腔呻吟起來，嘴唇張開，林在範立刻伸出舌頭與他的交纏，把自己的唾液餵給對方，大眼睛的男孩眼中立刻充斥著水光與愛嬌，貪婪地吸舔著林在範渡過來的體液。

 

又濕又痛又爽之中，王嘉爾高潮了，在他自己都無法置信的強烈顫抖與快感中，林在範稍微撥開了他的臀肉，把硬直的陰莖又更擠入了一些，那些精液像是什麼尖銳熱燙的箭一般埋入王嘉爾內部沒有被到達過的深度。

 

『真的是像要死了一樣地爽。』

王嘉爾轉頭過來的那個眼神就是在說這句話。

那個眼神讓段宜恩打著冷顫、幾乎尖叫著醒來。

 

\--

 

「哥我說了這是機密、你再問會害死我的！」

金有謙推開段宜恩的手，雖然已經是在私人空間裡，但段宜恩問這件事情的頻率已經讓他緊張到隨時隨地都在東張西望。

 

王嘉爾是段宜恩前男友，已經分手好幾年、但還是朋友，知道王嘉爾跟那個林在範搞上了也是王嘉爾自己說溜嘴，段宜恩覺得自己沒有立場關心這件事情，畢竟當年是他自己提的分手，一副對現任男友指手畫腳的樣子會讓他看起來像是被嫉妒沖昏頭的普通男人。

 

段宜恩不是普通男人。

所以當年他才會放那個淚流滿面的王嘉爾走。

 

連續的謀殺案，極度毀壞難以立即辨識的無名屍，王嘉爾音訊全無之後，這些事件都跟林在範藕斷絲連，私人偵探、號稱已經是殺人案件資深警官的金有謙，都只能「推測」林在範跟他的團隊跟這些事情有關，一點直接證據都沒有。

 

「我不想知道其他的事情，我只想知道王嘉爾怎麼了。」

「哥、你一個前男友幾個月沒跟你聯絡而已，如果這也能當成藉口去逮林在範那幫人，我他媽早就破案升官了！」

 

但是王嘉爾不會連他的生日都不說一句生日快樂，他從來不曾如此，就算分手以後也是一樣。

 

如果他早就已經是那些血肉模糊、臟器外露的屍體之一呢？

 

金有謙知道他已經花了一大筆錢雇用私家偵探跟疏通管道去查王嘉爾的下落，只是這人就像消失了一樣，什麼也沒留下。

 

他嘆了一口氣，寫給段宜恩一個號碼，說是當年的學姊，現在在鑑識部門幫忙，應該有經手最近這些案子。

 

\--

 

林在範喜歡男性，用過就丟，因為走私、毒品、掮客等等工作性質，一般都會讓手下殺害後盡量毀損屍體，降低太快被察覺關聯性的可能。

 

段宜恩綜合各方面得到的零碎情報之後推論出的簡短結論就是如此，他想著要對這位學姊談論透漏到什麼程度。

 

「所以你想知道我們經手的無名屍中有沒有你前男友？」

「我想知道他的下落。」

學姊的椅子轉了過去，背對著段宜恩，馬尾輕鬆地晃動著。

「『我想知道他的下落』，所以你確定他是活著的？」

「……」

「你知道就算屍體被輾個稀巴爛、燒得亂七八糟，現代的科學還是有辦法做辨識吧？」

「我知道。」

「我不知道有謙跟你說了什麼，但我很忙，手上的待檢多到我沒時間吃飯睡覺。  
聽著、我很想幫你，但找一個不知死活的人、我沒辦法。」

 

段宜恩離開實驗室的時候，學姊突然抬起頭對著他的方向說了一句。

「薛丁格的貓、你聽過嗎？」

「又死又活？」

學姊沒再回話，背對著段宜恩揮了揮右手。

 

那天在段宜恩的夢中，王嘉爾跟林在範如常地拚死纏綿，換了各種姿勢與動作，而當王嘉爾滿足而疲倦地蜷縮在林在範的懷裡，身上濕黏地沾滿白濁與透明的體液時，看向段宜恩的眼神彷彿在說，是的、他彷彿死了一樣地活在林在範身邊。

 

 

 

\--

1\. 沒有後續就突然撸了一發XD  
2\. 靈感是因為聽了Jimin的April Fools所以當作標題囉，內容就是一個零碎的產物而已，這種重口味的我不太會寫  
3\. hmmmm 我覺得我有好多話想說但、下次吧（？）


End file.
